


Odio/No odio

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cuestión es: Derek nunca odió a Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odio/No odio

La cuestión es: Derek nunca odió a Allison.

Derek odia a los cazadores por principios y a los Argent por Kate. Odia a la mujer que aniquiló a su familia, las consecuencias que aún siguen apareciendo por eso. Detesta que se los tome por monstruos, cuando los verdaderos monstruos son los que están detrás del gatillo.

Allison era una cazadora, una Argent, la sobrina de Kate. Allison amaba a Scott y se sacrificó por ellos, era una persona lealtad que cometió errores pero supo remediarlos.

Derek no odiaba a Allison pero sí lo que era. Es por eso que, ante su muerte, no puede evitar evitarse qué hubiese ocurrida si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. ¿Hubiesen llegado a conciliarse? ¿A solucionar sus problemas? ¿Hubiesen sido capaces de formar una alianza por Scott, por Beacon Hills? Quizás, en un futuro lejano y con las cosas comenzando a mejorar, ¿hubiesen llegado a hacer amigos?

Pero son preguntas huecas, respuestas que sólo pueden doler. Allison Argent está muerta y todos sus posibles futuros han sido arrancados de un tirón, dejando tierra infertil en su lugar.

Derek no odiaba a Allison, le tenía respeto a pesar de todo, pero solo lo nota ahora que ya no está.


End file.
